


Break Point

by Mindblowingbrunette



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Aggressive! Mike, Alcohol fuelled confessions, Denial, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, Top Mike, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindblowingbrunette/pseuds/Mindblowingbrunette
Summary: What could Mike possibly say to Harvey to get him to his breaking point?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - This is quite aggressive, sweary and filthy.
> 
> It just came to me tonight, I needed some aggressive Mike.

Harvey had just finished off his third scotch for the night, work was a nightmare. Every day he seemed to be fighting tooth and nail to keep the firm afloat, now that Jessica had left. He hadn't heard from Mike since he made him the consulting offer. Not one fucking word. That wasn't really fair; he knew that. He didn't expect Mike to just act like prison never happened, but he could at least answer his goddamn phone when Harvey called him. For Christ sakes the kid needed to talk to someone, Harvey saw the awkward hug with Rachel on the day he left prison, then they barely spoke during the car ride home.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone not knocking, but bashing on his door. Not in the mood, he ignored the thundering sound and poured himself another scotch. But the person just, would not fucking quit! Feeling understandably pissed off he walked to the door and shouted: "Stop beating my door down and kindly _fuck off_!" Maybe he had had more scotch than he thought, or maybe he was just done with all the shit life kept piling on, he kicked the door to illuminate his point.

" _Harvey_." A very slurred voice grumbled on the other side of the door. "Quit being such an _asshole_ and let me in!"

"Mike?" He asked.

" _God dammit Harvey, let me in!_ " Mike was getting more and more agitated by the second.

Harvey opened the door and took in his, well who the fuck knows what Mike was to him at this point. He looked and smelled like he'd perhaps over indulged in a bar somewhere. Harvey was about to kick him out when Mike pushed past him and started berating him.

"Why would you _do that_ to me Harvey?", Mike spat, anger coursing through him.

Harvey gave the question some thought for oh, I don't know about a second, before launching his counter strike.

"Mike, I have no idea _what the fuck_ you are talking about, all I can think of that I have done for you lately, is get you out of prison and I highly doubt yelling at me is the kind of thanks, I deserve for saving your ass!" Harvey said, poking his finger into Mike's chest viciously.

" _Congratulations Harvey_ , you got me out of prison. You saw me almost every day; you kept me going, and then I get out... ", he huffed out a laugh, "I get out, and I get a hand shake, a _fucking_ hand shake Harvey.", he said angrily.

" _Mike_ your _fiancée_ was there!"

"Oh cut the crap Harvey, you knew as well as I did, the moment I walked away from that wedding, we were done. Why the _fuck_ did you bring her?" Mike interrogated, stalking towards Harvey and shoving him by the shoulders until he was against the wall.

Harvey swallowed, Mike was breathing heavily, his piercing blue eyes were full of both fire and ice, he was so much stronger now than when they had last fought, in this very hallway, before he went to prison.

"Why did you bring her, _Harvey_?" Mike slammed him aggressively once again against the wall, trying to make the older man, not just answer him, but answer him honestly.

Harvey slumped against him. 

"I _can't_ Mike, we _can't_.", he pleaded.

"So you bought Rachel along because the great _Harvey Specter_ was too _chicken shit_ to act on his _feelings_?" Mike confirmed, pressing his body against Harvey, pinning him against the wall in the most delicious way.

Harvey's eyes met Mike's, there was a long, loaded silence. Mike broke eye contact first, looking down at Harvey's lips hungrily. Harvey lifted his chin, giving Mike the confirmation he needed and then Mike's lips were on him.

Mike took him, he absolutely devoured Harvey. The kiss made Harvey forget every shitty thing that had ever happened to him. Mike's tongue dove into him, relishing his taste, pulling senseless words from his swollen lips, making his body succumb in a way he didn't think possible. He felt weak and needy, unable to concentrate on anything but the intoxicating taste of Mike.

When Harvey was at his breaking point, Mike grabbed him gently by the chin, and whispered softly in his ear, "Tonight, I want you _full_ of me."

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I want Harvey to be full of Mike, don't you?
> 
> Comments always welcome.


End file.
